monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Portable 3rd
=Info= Monster Hunter Portable 3 is the working title of the next Monster Hunter game on the PSP. It's a new game so you won't be able to import your savegame from old games onto it. The game was 50% complete at the time of announcement. *It is set to be released during the 4th quarter of 2010 which is in the months of: October, November, or December. Areas *Areas from Monster Hunter 3: Island, Sandy Plains, Tundra, Flooded Forest, and Volcano. *MH3 areas will have some changes. *Unlike MH3, the gathering points will be at fixed points rather than a random spawn. *There will be no underwater areas. *A new map called the Mountain Stream (渓流). File:MountainStream.jpg File:MountainStream01.jpg File:MountainStream02.jpg File:MountainStream03.jpg Changes brought to Maps *Deserted Island: Underwater Areas removed (12, 11, half of 10). Camp now goes to Area 1. Area 8 accessible from Area 10 (by climbing?). All of Area 4 is shown. *Flooded Forest: Underwater areas still present, but they all appear to have dried out. The path from Area 4 to 6 isn't one-way anymore, and there is now a path between Areas 3 and 8 (seemingly the one used by monsters in MH Tri). There also appears to be three spots (pillars?) in Area 8. *Sandy Plains: The path from Area 11 to Area 7 isn't one-way anymore. *Tundra: The path from Area 3 to Area 5 isn't one-way anymore. Also, the caves (the one in Area 5 at least) seem to be "pre-lit"; no Torches would be needed. *Volcano: Seemingly no changes. Some areas also appear to be smaller or larger compared to the others, but it may be due to the fact that the maps were a little compressed to fit the PSP screen. Also, it is unknown whether the shortcuts from the base camps in Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, and Sandy Plains will remain, due to 2 of them being through swimming. Monsters MHF3: Monster List *Confirmed MHFU monsters: Anteka, Bulldrome, Rathalos, Rathian, Diablos, Nargacuga and Tigrex. *Confirmed MH3 monsters: Great Jaggi, Qurupeco, Barroth, Gigginox, Agnaktor, Rathalos, Rathian, Royal Ludroth, Barioth, Uragaan, Giggi, Altaroth, Delex , Rhenoplos, Jaggi, Jaggia. *New monsters include: **An ostrich-like minion called Gavua. **A bear monster called Aoashira. **The flagship monster will be a new wolf/behemoth-wyvern called Jinouga. **An herbivore, this monster's name is currently unknown. **A diving Koala Bear in the Tundra area **An orange bird wyvern, similar to the Great Jaggi **A new brute wyvern in the Volcano? Could be Deviljho Top 10 Most Wanted Famitsu held a poll in their MHP3rd article about which previous monsters they'd like to see return to MHP3rd. Here are the results. Village *Game setting is "Yukumo Village" (ユクモ村), which has a Traditional Japanese theme in the Fall/Autumn. *The chief of this village is a younger woman descendant of the Dragon Tribe (Wyverian). *A unisex spa facility replaces the Felyne Kitchen for pre-quest status boosts. How the status boosts are done is unknown. *More than one player can use the spa facility at the same time. *A large farm with new features (unspecified). Armors thumb|right|Yukumo starting armor * Will use the armor skill points system. Weapons * 12 weapons in total, including the Switch Axe from Monster Hunter 3. ** Great Sword, Long Sword, Sword & Shield, Dual Swords, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow. * No Bowgun customization. It is back to the Light and Heavy Bowguns only. * New attacks for most old weapons; Greatsword and Lance remain unchanged from Monster Hunter 3. * Gun Lance has changed significantly adding new attacks as seen in the trailer. The featured new attack where the hunter cocks the Gunlance, slashes downwards and fires seems to use up all the currently loaded shells at once, as in the trailer there are 3 simultaneously explosions in the attack. Felyne Comrades * Felyne Comrades return, along with new features similiar to ChaCha (MH3). Up to two Felyne Comrades can be taken into a quest at the same time to better simulate multiplayer. * Felyne armors can be customized in two parts: Helmet and Torso. They are seen wearing the armor of Rathalos, Rathian, Jaggi, Qurupeco, Barroth and Uragaan in the trailer. * Felyne weapons can either be Slash or Impact damage. Weapons can also be customized. * The creation of Felyne equipment will use monster parts, but will utilize a different system than previously seen before. * A health bar has been given to the Felyne Comrades. This bar is placed under its name, same as the health bar when in multiplayer. * Felyne comrades can now utilise Boomerangs and Bounce Bombs. (See trailer) **Felyne data from Monster Hunter Diary: Felyne Village can be imported into MHP3rd and will also unlock a special armor. Other * There will be less content than Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, but more quests than MHF2. * There will be high emphasis on graphics and sound quality. * There is no data transfer, but you MIGHT be able to unlock bonuses by loading a MHFU/MHP2G save file. This has not been confirmed. * Players will be able to name their characters in Hiragana or Kanji. * Improved communication system in multiplayer (unspecified). * Supports infrastructure for quest downloads only. There is NO online multiplayer. =Links= Official Website: http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/P3rd/ Confirmation of production: http://uk.psp.ign.com/articles/957/957033p1.html VioletKIRA's post: http://forums.minegarde.com/index.php?s=8988ca718beadf71e7bf2cf74786ce39&act=ST&f=26&t=18825 Famitsu (Japanese): http://www.famitsu.com/game/news/1233034_1124.html Full Famitsu Interview (JP): http://www.famitsu.com/game/news/1232451_1124.html =Screenshots= file:dl_l01.png file:MHP3-villageelder.jpg file:YukumoVillage.jpg file:MHP3-blacksmith.jpg file:MHP3-hotspring.jpg file:MHP3-sshot01.jpg file:MHP3-sshot02.jpg file:MHP3-sshot03.jpg file:MHP3-sshot04.jpg file:MHP3-sshot05.jpg file:MHP3-sshot06.jpg file:MHP3-sshot07.jpg file:MHP3-sshot08.jpg file:MHP3-sshot09.jpg Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - 1.jpg Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - 2.jpg Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - 3.jpg 142278769591.jpg Rathian (light bowgun).jpg Bulldrome (light bowgun).jpg Bulldrome (hunting horn 2).jpg Agnaktor (gunlance).jpg Tigrex (switch axe).jpg Royal ludroth (sword and shield).jpg Qurupeco (great sword).jpg Great jaggi (long sword).jpg Gigginox (switch axe).jpg Bulldrome (hunting horn).jpg Barioth (bow).jpg Qurupeco (dual blades).jpg Rathalos (lance).jpg Rathalos (lance 2).jpg Rathian (bow).jpg Gigginox (hammer).jpg =Trailer= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTis5dTjRJU 500px|